he's my baby
by ko777
Summary: This will pick up right where the last one "her baby brother" ended, everybody's so happy with the new baby, but an old flame may have some dastardly plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Read my other fic "her baby brother" first otherwise you'll be horribly confused**

"Mommmmy, wa uwp wa uwp." Lori was pulled out of her sleep by the most precious thing in her life, Lincoln, as he continually bounced on her stomach, "Well hello there sweetheart", his mommy said with a wide smile, "mommmmmmy", he cheered. "Yes sweet boy mommy" she said as she scooped him up and assaulted his smiling face with kisses. "Mommy", he squealed "dat twickle." "That's why mommy does it sweetheart", she replied nuzzling his nose. "Nana sway it twime ewat mommy" the boy said with a giggle. "Oh she did huh?" "Yuhuh" her baby boy said with a smile that about melted her heart. "ok punkin, do you need a didee change first?" "Nana chawnge mommy" "That was sure nice of nana wasn't it love", she cooed as she carried her baby boy downstairs. "Yuhuh shwe sway it we we we wemwinded hwer of wen mwe weal bwaby" "awwwwww, and still so cute", Lori cooed tickling her baby. She put the giggling boy in his highchair as she went to get him a premade bottle. Looking back at her smiling baby Lori could say without a doubt that being a mommy was the best thing ever.

 **I'm really excited how this story's gonna go, pm me any ideas or live them in the review**


	2. her heart

A few days passed and Lori was down in the living room with baby Lincoln. Lynn sr. and Jr. had recently built Lincoln a playhouse and his mommy was trying to show

him how to get in or trying to anyway. "Now watch mommy sweetie ok?" "Otays mommy" the little boy said with a smile earning him a kiss and a nuzzle from mommy.

"Now honey the trick is to go in head first so you don't bump into anything. That was all well and good until Lori felt a demonstration was in order and could barely get

her poofy hair inside. "Hehehehe mommy fwunny", the little boy said clapping. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" "Yuhuh" the still giggling tot babbled. "Don't you know

what happens to little babies who laugh at their mommies", Lori asked with a goofy mock serious look. "Wa mommy", Lincoln asked smiling up at her. "The tickle

monster gets them" "Hehehe nwo mommy nwo" Lincoln sqeaked as he tried to call away. "Uh uh uh cutie you're not getting away from mommy that easily", she cooed

as she began to playfully tickle her little boy. "nwo mommy hehehe peaseeee merwy, "what's the magic words sweetie?" "Mwe wub mommy" "Awwwww, mommy loves

you to so much", she cooed snuggling her heart close to her. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to mommy" "bwettwer den Bwobby?" Lori was a bit taken

aback because she actually hadn't heard from Bobby in over a month, but she chalked it up to him just being busy with his relatively still new job at the Bodega. She

smiled at her little boy as said what she truly felt, "my love, never forget that you are the most important thing in the world to mommy." "Mommy mwostest portwant to

mwe ooo", he said with a yawn. "Awww is my sweet little baby tired?" Lori cooed as she snuggled him close and carried him to his nursery. Suckies to sweepies

mommy?" "Of course baby", she cooed as she carried him to the rocking chair and took off her shirt and nursing bra "Drink up my little flower", she cooed. She let out a

sigh of contentment as her baby gently latched on, softly starting to sing as she rocked him back and forth smiling lovingly as he drifted off to sleep. With a kiss the

proud mommy gently placed her baby boy in his crib. "Ni ni my angel, your mommy loves you with all her heart" As she left the room she stopped to smile lovingly at

her sleeping baby. Unfortunately knowing that it would be the last time she'd see his beautiful white hair for a while.


	3. all part of the plan

Bobby and Ronnie Anne drove home with Lincoln surprisingly sleeping most of the way. Bobby gently lifted him out of the car, up to his nursery, and gently laid him

down. He remembered how upset his little sister was that he had even built a nursery saying, "Lincoln wasn't a baby he's just sick in the head". From Bobby's point of

view though he saw that Ronnie Anne was even more confused than she thought Lincoln was at how someone could want to live so different than they did. But he knew

his sister and that she would eventually come to her senses and see Lincoln for the adorable baby boy that Bobby always saw and of course he texted Lori and told her

the plan. So lost in thought that Bobby didn't even notice Lincoln start to stir "Wahhhhh Wahhhh Wahhhhh", "shhhhh mijo it's ok", he cooed as Lincoln looked up at him

with scared eyes, "uncle Bobby's here huney", he sang softly to the beautiful babe as he started gently rocking him back and forth. "Are you hungy sweetie" Lincoln only

whimpered more and snuggled in Bobby's chest. "awwww I'll be right back mijo", he cooed as he kissed the child's forehead. With expert speed he ran down to the

kitchen to warm up the breastmilk that Lori had sent him, when it was done he ran back upstairs bottle in hand. "Here we are sweetie", Bobby sang as he gathered

Lincoln in his arms and fed him the bottle, which was suckled up rather quickly when it was done Lincoln started to yawn and then nestled himself in Bobby's chest.

Bobby patted the baby's back getting an adorable squeak of a burp and then laying him back in his crib where he quickly snuggled his favorite blankie and went to

sleep.


	4. accidental babysitter

That morning Ronnie Anne was awoke by a very loud and 'annoying" cry. After listening for a few minutes, she realized it wasn't stopping, which

meant either: her mom and brother hadn't woken up yet (she highly doubted that), or more likely they had run to the store. Grumbling to herself

she marched down the hall with every intention of yelling at Lincoln to shut up or snap out of it, she got to the nursery and kicked the door open

unleashing a verbal tirade on Lincoln as she did. "W w wonnie Awnne", she softly and heartbreakingly heard, Lincoln whimper as he raised his arms towards her. Ronnie

Anne definitely did not expect this to start her morning, still if it would stop Lincoln's incessant whining. With a sigh she lifted Lincoln onto her shoulder, where he almost

immediately snuggled in her shoulder. Ronnie Anne knew she should have found this disgusting, but much to her own surprise she didn't honestly she thought it was

adorable and had to fight to keep the "aww" in her throat. just then, she got a text message from her mom, "hey sweetie, sorry we ran off on ya Bobby need me to

come down to the store for a minute, but ended up locking himself in the freezer again, be home in about 30 if you need anything call Aunt Frida. Have fun with

the baby ;) I love you.


	5. seeing what you were

Lincoln was sleeping rocking in his crib, and Ronnie Anne had to admit that he did look pretty cute snuggled up against his "bun bun" like that, after she she decided to

call Carlotta just in case she needed any help. "hey Carlotta", Ronnie Anne greeted her older cousin. "Hey RA so you said you were babysitting?, I have to admit I was a

little surprised, but happy to come help you, so where is the little angel?" Sleeping in his crib, but Carlotta I- AWWWWW so he's an adorable little one", she squealed,

already jogging towards the nursery. "Carlotta wait I- but Carlotta was already in the room, and let out a scream that practically woke up the neighborhood, and for sure

startled Lincoln awake. "R R Ronnie Anne WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR EX_BOYFRIEND DOING IN A CRIB WEARING A WET DIAPER"! "Carlotta it was a shock to me too but

if you just- It's DISGUSTING, HE'S A FREAK, HE'S- she was cut off by a swift kick to the gut and an uppercut to the jaw. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT, GET OUT OF

MY HOUSE NOW", Ronnie Anne roared as she prepared to throw her very rude and ignorant guest out. "FINE, HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FREAK OF A BOYFRIEND", Carlotta

spat back slamming the door behind her. Ronnie Anne then ran to the now very scared and crying Lincoln and took him in her arms, "Awww, shhhh sweetie the mean

ladys gone Aunties got you", Ronnie Anne cooed softly with a few tears running down her face. After a quick diaper change and a warm bottle, Lincoln was back in

dreamland, and there in the stillness of the moment, this beautiful babyboy in her arms Ronnie Anne cried harder than she ever had.

 **I may have alternate chapter idea, that I'll tack on the end of this story, if people want to see that. This chapter was going to be different this morning.**


End file.
